PNJ/Couveneige
Forêt de Couveneige Faune Ce monstre semblable à un animal vit dans la Forêt de Couveneige près de la station du Minichien. Il commente la tentative de sculpture de chien du Minichien, et semble assez condescendant envers l'intelligence des chiens. Bonhomme de Neige Le Bonhomme de neige est un personnage vivant dans la zone au nord après la cabane de Commandogue. Il de mande au protagoniste de transporter un Morceau de Bonhomme de Neige et de le transporter jusqu'au bout du monde. Il ne peut pas bouger, mais il souhaite voir le monde, et c'est pour cela qu'il demande au protagoniste de transporter un morceau de sa personne, car il est incapable de bouger. SI le protagoniste accepte, le bonhomme de neige lui souhaite bonne chance Si à la fin de la Route Neutre, la pièce est encore dans l'inventaire, Sans dira "you made a snowman really happy". Si le Morceau de Bonhomme de Neige est perdu, il sera bouleversé, mais il en donnera un autre au protagoniste. * Il deviens totalement bouleversé si l'on mange son morceau de lui devant lui.Did you just... Consume the part of me I have given you? - Snowman, if part of it is consumed right in front of it. * Si la seconde pièce est perdue, il perd espoir. A la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, le Bonhomme de Neige remercie le protagoniste d'avoir transporté son morceau et demande de le prendre à la Surface. Toutefois, si la pièce a été mangée devant lui, il l'accusera de se moquer de lui et de son manque de mobilité, et que même si tout le monde dis que le protagoniste est gentil, il connait sa face cruelle. Dans la Route Génocide, le protagoniste peut prendre trois morceaux du Bonhomme de Neige, transformant le Bonhomme de Neige en "tas de neige inutile". Couveneige Aubergistes (1) Les aubergistes de Couveneige sont deux monstres lapins. Durant la route génocide, seulement un petit lapin est visible mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Enfant Lapin (2) Un monstre lapin vivant à Couveneige. Il est méfiant envers la Fille Lapine et Cinnamon, puis sur les Amalgamis à la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Fille Lapin et Cannelle (3) Deux Monstres Lapins. La fille lapine est montrée avec Cannelle, son petit frère. Elle ne réalise pas comment l'Enfant Lapin la perçoit. Son sprite est nommé "bunbun" dans les fichiers du jeu. L'Ours Cadeau (4) L'Ours Cadeau est montré mettant un cadeau sous l'arbre de Couveneige. Il dit que c'est une tradition qui a commencé quand un monstre l'a décoré pour les festivités. Ainsi, les villageois voulant mettre des cadeaux sous l'arbre ont une justification. Ours Politique (5) Cet ours est vu devant le Chez Grillby sur toute les routes. Il dit que Couveneige n'a pas de maire et que s'il y a un problème, "...a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it", faisant référence à Papyrus ou Sans et Undyne. Il dit qu'il pourrait être maire car il aime la politique. Quand le protagoniste lui parle à la fin de la Route True Pacifist, il dit qu'Asgore a donné à Alphys un câlin après avoir découvert ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Véritable Laboratoire puis mentionne que Toriel l'a mis à la porte peu après . Il déplore l'idée qu'il n'y aie pas de politique à la Surface. Le sprite de l'Ours Politique est simplement nommé "Bear". Souris à l'écharpe (6) La Souris à l'écharpe est vue juste à gauche de la partie la plus au nord de Couveneige, a coté du Bouffon Nacarat. Il semble être en phase avec les crises de l'Outremonde et se plaint de la plaisanterie excessive et l'ignorance. Il dit aussi qu'il voudrais entrer dans la foule, mais qu'ils sont "just not very funny". Si le protagoniste complète la Route Pacifiste et retourne le voir, il essayera une blague, mais échouera. Bouffon Nacarat (7) C'est l'opposé de la Souris à l'écharpe, étant très informé sur les mauvaises parties de l'Underground, mais en se concentrant sur les aspects positifs. Il doit ça au fait qu'il dit que rien ne peut être fait à ce sujet, et qu'il n'y a pas plus morose. Quand le protagoniste vient lui parler à la fin de la Route Pacifiste, il dira être heureux et ne plus avoir à faire semblant de l'être. Nord de Couveneige Famille de Slime Une famille de monstres slimes vivant dans la partie nord de Couveneige. Cette famille comporte trois membres, dont les plus jeunes sont vu en train de jouer à "Monsters and Humans." Probablement une parodie de "Cops and Robbers." Loup Glacé Dans les Routes Neutres, il est dans la zone à l'est de la Slime Family. Ce monstre est vu dans envoyant des cubes de glaces dans la rivière, cubes de Glaces qui finiront leur voyage dans le NOYAU. A la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, on peut lui parler directement. Il est heureux de ne plus avoir à faire ce travail et qu'il peut prendre une pause pour acheter des pantalons. Il envisage également de changer son nom en "Jimmy Hotpants". Bibliothèque de Couveneige Lézard de la bibliothèque (1) Ce monstre lézard qui ressemble beaucoup à Alphys est le libraire de Couveneige. Il est plus que conscient de la faute sur l'enseigne de la Librairie. Francil de la bibliothèque (2) Ce monstre a une apparence similaire à celle de Francil et réside dans la librairie de Couveneige. Ses dialogues sont influencés par le choix du plus difficile entre les Junior Jumbles et les mots croisés. Dans les fichiers du jeu, il est appelé "mikewazowski", une référence au film Disney-Pixar Monsters, Inc. Éditeurs de journal''' (3, 4)' Ces deux monstres, situés dans la bibliothèque, sont probablement les éditeurs du journal de Couveneige. Le monstre avec des cornes jaunes et portant une écharpe mentionne que parce qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelles à rapporter, le journal est principalement constitué de comics et de jeux. Elle admet travailler sur un livre si l'une des étagères de livres est examinée par le protagoniste. Son sprite est appelé "Scraf Lady"(femme à l'écharpe). Le second monstre semble être celui qui créé les jeux, disant qu'elle est la "number-one word-search creator in the entire underground!"(meilleure créatrice de mot-mêlés de tout l'Outremonde!". Son sprite est appelé "Lady Garf". Chez Grillby '''Grillby' (/ˈgɹɪl.biː/) Grillby est un monstre de feu, gérant et propriétaire du bar de Grillby. Bien que généralement très calme, il salue le protagoniste pour avoir fait un "good job"(bon travail) pendant les Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste. Grillby est soit muet, soit parle un langage différent des autre monstres. Red Bird parle a sa place, ce qui est révélé à la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Grande Bouche (1) Ce monstre aux grandes dents donne un aperçu de la manière dont la nourriture pour monstres marche, ses différences avec la nourriture humaine et son opinion générale sur elle. Lapin Ivre (2) Ce monstre lapin s'ennuie à cause des monstres qui l'entourent, il/elle veut d'autre boissons et des "hot guys"(types séduisants). Il/elle flirt avec Sans quand il vient au bar avec le repas du protagoniste. Son sprite s'appelle "buncrazy". Poisson du bar (3) Il/elle est la personne qui a posé la canne-à-pêche vue plus tôt dans la Forêt de Couveneige. Son numéro est attaché à la ligne, mais le protagoniste choisit de ne pas l'appeler. À un moment donné, il/elle abandonne et enlève le numéro dans la Route Vrai Pacifiste. Oiseau Rouge (4) Il/elle parle généralement à la place de Grillby, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il dit. Cette vérité est révélée aux Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste quand il dit "I might not get to translate for Grillby anymore..." (il se pourrait que je ne puisse plus traduire pour Grillby...". Punk Hamster (5) Il dit que depuis que la Capitale est très habitée, les gens vont commencer à déménager à Couveneige, et exprime son mécontentement car cela pourrait résulter en la destruction de la culture locale. Toutefois, il dit qu'il aimerait voir "some city slickers slip onto their butts!"(des citadins glisser sur l'arrière-train (en référence à la présence de glace à Couveneige)). Références de:NPCs/Snowdin NPCs en:NPCs/Snowdin es:NPCs/Snowdin ja:‎SnowdinのNPC pl:Snowdin/NPC ru:NPC Сноудина zh:‎NPC們/雪町 Catégorie:PNJ